(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric wheelchair frame, and more particularly, to one that allows a seat brace to firmly advance by having connection rods and resilient members to absorb the bumping from front or rear wheel suspension brackets when traveling on a rough road.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
An electric wheelchair or an electric mobility scooter has become a must for senile people who have trouble to walk around. To make the riding more comfortable, a wheelchair frame usually comprises two main wheels transmitted by a motor at both sides of a seat brace, and front and rear suspension brackets are respectively disposed before and behind the seat brace to be pivoted to corresponding front wheels and rear wheels for the wheelchair to ride safely on a rough road. For a certain wheelchair, both the front and the rear suspension brackets are further provided with absorbers to help the rider feel more comfortable.
However, the seat brace and both front and rear suspension brackets are fixed to one another, meaning that the seat brace bumps on the rough road even with the presence of the absorbers. The seat brace tends to incline against the level of the ground to make its rider uncomfortable.
Furthermore, for safety concerns, the central gravity of the body of the wheelchair is designed to get closer to the rear wheels once the seat brace takes the load of the rider. As a result, the front wheels often slightly lift up from the ground to make the rider feel uneasy.